The Question
by kelly dawson
Summary: Late at night, Rapzunel finds Eugene to ask him a question about something that has been on her mind. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

The door creaked open and Eugene saw Rapunzel glide in to the sitting room where Eugene was sitting in front of a crackling fire gazing up the stars outside the large window.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep…"

"Well, pop a squat and join the club" he patted the empty seat next to him. Smiling, she skipped over and made her self comfortable in his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on the top of her head. He could feel her breathing and it was so therapeutic to him. He smiled and closed his eyes.

"Eugene?"

"Yes, Blondie?"

"I have a question"

"What?"

He felt her shift her body and sigh.

"You alright?" He tried to meet her gaze but she purposely tried to face the opposite direction.

"It's kind of… embarrassing." She started to twist her short brown hair on her finger.

"Come on, you can ask me anything. I won't laugh. I promise"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die"

Rapunzel jumped up and threw her arms around him "NO! DON'T DIE!"

"whoa whoa… Rapunzel, it's just a saying. I'm not gonna die"

"Oh." She released her grip around poor Eugene and he could finally breathe again.

"Now. What's this question?"

She became her nervous self again. Looking up at him, she slumped her shoulders and rested her head in her hands. "I've just been having these thoughts…."

"Thoughts? Like that?"

"Well… I don't know exactly."

Well this was going to be a hard one to get her to come out with. He sighed and positioned himself at her level. "Are they bad thoughts? Scary thoughts? Happy thoughts?"

"All." She turned her eyes to him and quickly turned them away.

"What are they about?" He was determined to get this out of her.

"Well... you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"You don't love me, do you" He joked. Apparently Rapunzel couldn't understand sarcasm because she immediately gasped grabbing him again and cutting off his airway.

"I LOVE YOU! WHY WOULD YOU THINK I DON'T LOVE YOU?"

"Alright alright" He choked out, trying to pry her off. "I'm going to cut it with the sarcasm… I know you, well I hope at least, love me. Now back to those thoughts."

"Oh. Umm.. well, they're about you and something elese…" Her cheeks started to turn red and she began to fidget terribly. Eugene could feel maybe he knew where this was headed but he wasn't sure and didn't want to jump to conclusions.

"Elaborate, blondie" He smiled at her and she gave him a weary smile.

"Well… lately, I have found myself day dreaming about you."

"Well, who wouldn't?" Dangit! Sarcasm. Gotta stop that… "Sorry… go on…"

"Anyway, I day dream about you and you're… well… I imagine you…"

Come on! You're so close! Spit it out!

"Naked." She finally said. She instantly hid her face and scooted away from him.

Eugene, not knowing how to respond, stiffened up and felt somewhat awkward…. Moments passed and he finally cleared his throat and grabbed Rapunzel embracing hr. He let out a small laugh.

"That's normal, Blondie."

"Is that sarcasm?" She asked, her words muffled by her hands over her face.

"Not at all!" He lifted her chin up and removed her hands from her face. "Actually, I feel the same way."

"You wanna see _you_ naked?"

"no no no" He was so amazed at her innocence. "haha, I mean with you"

"You wanna see me naked?"

"Rapunzel, lemme ask you something…. Did Gothel "he shuttered at that name, "ever have 'the talk' with you?

"The talk?"

Oh gosh…. He braced himself and tried to act as comfortable as he could.

"Well, when two people like one another…. They sorta start to have these feelings, or urges… and that's good! It's a good sign."

"It is?"

"Yeah! Of coarse, we have to wait."

"Why?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"I don't think your parent's would be too pleased if we 'did it' without being married… ya catch my drift-ah?"

"did it?" She was so lost.

Oy. This was hopeless. He sighed and gave a tiny smile.

"Tell ya what, tomorrow, after we're well rested, I will try my best to explain all of this." What was he getting himself in to?...

She smiled and he eyes lit up. "Sounds wonderful! I'll let mother and father know so-"

"Whoa whoa" Eugene held up a hand. "Let's keep this between us, 'aight?"

"Oh…. Okay!" She giggled and leaped on top of him for a kiss. He was getting ideas already of how he was going to explain this…..


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, lemme say how shocked I was to get so many positive reviews from people! Haha! I wrote this out of boredom and was seriously surprised when people responded asking for more! **

** I hope you enjoy the rest of it! I hope I don't screw it up X( **

Rapunzel paced the room thinking about how Eugene was going to explain this to her. She was so confused and didn't know what to think. But even though she was nervous as heck, she felt excited! Her heart was racing, her palms were sweating, and he mind was going crazy.

Knock knock.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel ran to her door and thrust it open. Eugene stood there with a cocky smile on his face. He tried his hardest to hide how nervous he was. He brushed past her and closed the door, locking it.

"Oh." Rapunzel gasped.

"Can't let anyone walking in on us…" He winked and took her hand. How was he going to begin?

"Soooo" Rapunzel gazed up at him. "Tell me tell me tell me!" She jumped up and down.

"Calm down, blondie." He laughed. "Now, go sit on the bed while I try and figure out how to start…"

Rapunzel obeyed and hoped on to her bed. Eugene gazed out the window and finally turned around. When he looked at Rapunzel, he felt his whole world collapse. There was nothing but her. She was the only thing that mattered.

He cleared his throat and began.

"Well, it goes like this…. I am and man and you are a woman."

Rapunzel nodded.

"As you know, when two people love each other they kiss…. Like how we did in the tower-"

"And almost in the boat" Rapunzel interjected.

"Yeah… anyway. Kissing is the first step." He held up one finger. "The second step is…. Well.. uh… lemme see… how do I put this…." He thought for a moment. "More intense kissing…."

She tilted her head and looked up at him confused. "More _intense_?"

"Yeah… like, making out." Did she know that term?

"Making out" she muttered under her breathe. She twisted her hands and thought for a few moments. "I don't know what that is."

"Oh." Eugene coughed. He scratched his and looked up at the door. _It's locked._ He reminded himself. _No one will walk in. But what if she screams?_ "Well, I guess I could show you?"

"Oh! Would you?" She clapped her hands excitedly.

He smiled and took a seat beside her. "Well, first, you take each other in to your arms." He gently embraced her. "You get close" you brought his face as close as he could to his "and you kiss… like this…." He slowly brought his lips to hers. He started slowly, not to startle her. "Then you do this…" he said, while taking a quick breathe. He put his hand on her lower back and pulled her in closer. He felt her tense up and he carefully stoked her back to ease her and make her relax. It worked. He slightly opened his mouth and guided his tongue to hers. He took it slowly and he could some what feel the confusion in her face. He laughed to himself and kept kissing her. He took his other hand and rested in her waist. He traced his tongue under her lower lip and he felt her shiver. He smiled and gently pulled away. He kissed her neck and slowly guided her down, her back on the bed, him on top of her. He parted her lips with his tongue and passionately kissed her. He then trailed kisses to her chin, down her neck, to her chest and back up. Meeting her lips again, he added more passion and more love. Her hands made their way to his waist and pulled him in closer. He took his hand and grabbed her leg and guided it to wrap around him. He felt her smile and he lifted his face above hers.

"And that's your first lesson."

She stared at him; awe struck. "Is there… another?"

"Well, yes…. But it's more… involved."

Her eyes narrowed and she thought for a moment. "Well, what more can there be?"

"Think about last night…." He tried to steer her in the right direction. He watched as she twirled her hair and thought outloud. "thoughts…. People liking one another… nake-" she paused. "NAKED!"

"shhhh" He put his hand to her lips. "Calm down" he laughed. Rapunzel smiled.

"So, naked?"

"Well, yeah… but-" before he could even finish, Rapunzel stood up and started to remove her dress.

"WHOA! Hey there, Blondie!" He quickly grabbed her wandering hands and pinned them to her side.

"What? What's wrong?" Her eyes were filled with confusion and hurt.

"Nothing… it's just…"

There was silence.

"you don't want to see me naked, do you?" her eyes filled with tears and she fell on to the bed.

"That's not it at all!" He picked her up and looked her in the eyes.

"Why?" she asked, sniffling. "Don't you want to? Last night you said you di-"

"Rapunzel, trust me… I want to see you naked more than annyytthhiinnggg!" He laughed and stoked her cheek. "I just… I want it to be special… not me teaching you. I want out first time to be more…. I don't know….. what's the word…." He thought but couldn't come up with it. "More special" he sighed and watched as her eyes drooped.

"This isn't special?" she asked.

"No, no this is! It's just…. Not as special. I want it to be romantic! That's the word!" he smiled at her. "I want it to be romantic."

"Well, when will it be romantic?"

Eugene smiled and suddenly he got an idea. "Let's just say this…. Let me do all the planning and you do the waiting…" he winked and gave her a kiss on the nose. "But until then, keep your clothes on and don't talk about this to annyyoonnee, alright?"

"Alright" She gave him a crooked smile and sniffed.

"I love you, Rapunzel. More than anything. I want this to be perfect. Not for me…. But for you." He Eskimo kissed her and left the room. He had a lot of planning to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Eugene paced his room fiddling with a tiny gold ring in his hand. _Was it the right time?_ He thought. I mean, him and Rapunzel had known one another for two years now, and clearly they were in love…. Even the King could see it. That's why, only three weeks he ago he had given Eugene the ring.

"On your own time, of coarse" he had told him.

Eugene sighed and fell on to his chair. He stared at the ring and thought long and hard. He had never proposed to anyone before. He hadn't ever thought he would. He never put any thought in to how he would do it.

Knock knock.

_Really? Right now?_ Eugene sighed and walked to his door to open it.

"Mr. Fitzhurbert." The King smiled and slowly glided past him in to the room. "Shut the door". Eugene obeyed.

The King stood in the room, looking out the window. Eugene uncomfortably stood there behind him scared as heck to what the King was going to say. The silence went on for a long time and Eugene felt maybe he should start conversation.

"Your majes-"

The King held up a hand to silence him. He turned around and gave Eugene a small, gentle smile.

"My boy." He began. He looked at the ring in Eugene's hand. "Are confused, aren't you?"

"Well.. ah… yes."

The King let out a small laugh and laid a hand on Eugene's shoulder. "I know the feeling. Before I proposed to my wife I was scared. I had no idea how I was going to do it, when, anything of the sort."

"I just want it to be perfect." Eugene sighed.

"And it will be. You and I both know she will say yes. How much more perfect can it get?" He winked.

"I've just never felt this way about any girl in my entire life!" Eugene began. "She's perfect, your majesty. She's everything…. I never thought I'd find a girl I'd want to be with forever…. But Rapunzel… she's….she's one of a kind. I love her. I want this to be _perfect_".

"Sit with me, Eugene" The King set himself down on a chair and scooted another one next to him. Eugene obeyed and sat down nervously. "Tell me, what was the most perfect moment of your life?"

Eugene tensed up and turned his eyes away from the King. He nervously fiddled with the ring again. "Well…" He smiled. "The moment I realized Rapunzel was the girl I wanted to be with forever."

"And when was that?"

Eugene looked up at the King and answered "While we sat under the floating lanterns."

The King gave him a look of _that's what I thought. _

"My boy" it felt so weird to hear the King call him that…. "Know what to do." He smiled, stood up, and left the room. Eugene sat there, completely aghast at what just happened.

_Is he saying to recreate that moment?_ Eugene laid his face in his hands. He knew that's what he wanted to do. But how would he do it? Her birthday wasn't for a few months.

"I've got it!" He stood up and ran out the door hoping to find the King in the halls, and he did. "Your majesty!" He quickly ran to his side. "I have an idea.".


	4. Chapter 4

Rapunzel skipped down the hallways humming while Pascal happily sat on her shoulder.

"Hey, blondie!" Eugene came around the corner and grabbed her hand and twirled her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I have something to ask you"

"What's that?" She asked. Her eyes beaming.

"Tonight, I have a surprise for you… so I want you to meet me by the fountain at six o' clock, alright?"

"Okay!" Rapunzel smiled and suddenly looked up at him with a quizzical look. "What should I wear?"

Well he hadn't thought about that. He knew she'd probably love to dress up.

"Anything you want. Whatever you wear will be beautiful on you" He kissed her forehead and started to walk away to finish on last minute preparations. Before he turned the corner, he turned to look at her and said "oh, and leave the frog here." He smiled and winked at Pascal.

…

The King was walking through the halls of the castle when he heard Eugene's voice coming from the balcony outside.

"Rapunzel, will you marry me? Rapunzel, I love you. No no no… needs to be more special… Rapunzel, when I first met you-"

"Need some help?" The King walked over and watched as Eugene's cheeks began to turn bright red. The King looked at his hands and noticed Eugene was writing on a piece of paper. He took note of all the scribbles and cross outs. He smiled. He took the paper and the pen and smiled. "I find it best just to say how you feel right at that moment rather than to memorize."

Eugene sighed. "I'm just afraid I'm going to mess it all up! Ya know?" He leaned on the balcony railing and watched the clouds in the sky pass by. The King smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"My boy… when it's your true feelings, you can't mess up." And with that, the King left, leaving Eugene to count down the hours until he was going to ask the beautiful girl in the world for her hand in marriage.

…

"I'm sorry, Pascal, but Eugene told me you couldn't come" she patted the chameleon's head and finished brushing her hair.

Pascal crossed his arms and gave her an angry look.

"Oh, don't give me that!" She giggled. "It probably has something to do with being naked, and I'm sure Eugene won't want you there."

Pascal waved his hands in the air and nodded his head back and forth.

"Oh… you're right." Rapunzel set the brush down. "that's for after marri-" she stopped in mid sentence and her jaw dropped. Her green eyes were fixed on the tiny lizard and he body went completely still. Pascal stared at her and considered putting his tongue in her ear, but then she jumped up and started twirling.

"OH MY GOSH!" she ran to her closet and started to look for a new dress to wear. "I have to change! I can't wear this! I man, if he's going to propose than I need to look my best!" she started throwing dresses every which way from her closet searching for the perfect one to wear.

"Rapunzel, dear?" The Queen entered her room and saw the dresses scattered everywhere. "Dear, what are you-"

"Mother!" Rapunzel ran over and hugged her. "I need your help!"

The Queen smiled and laughed. "What do you need?"

"Well, Eugene is taking me out tonight and I think I know why!" She jumped up and down and watched as her mother started to pick up the dresses and put them away. "Mother!" Rapunzel grabbed her wrist. "I think he's going to propose!". Of coarse, the Queen knew this but she didn't want to confess it to her daughter, so she just smiled and replied, "Well then, I know the perfect thing for you to wear".

….

Eugene paced around by the fountain nervously waiting for Rapunzel. The sun had set and he had to make sure he stayed on schedule. Looking around, he noticed a dark figure making its way towards him. Rapunzel emerged in to the moon light and smiled. She was such a sight. She had her brown hair nicely brushed, her crown sitting atop, and a purple cloak on. It was chilly, he had to admit.

"You look beautiful" He kissed her forehead and took her hand. "Now, when I say, I want you to close your eyes, alright?"

Giggling, Rapunzel responded "Okay!"

"And you have to promise you won't peak, alright?"

She nodded and laughed. They walked for a few minutes until finally Eugene stopped them. "Okay, close your eyes."

Rapunzel obeyed and Eugene scooped her up in to his arms. She gasped but kept her eyes shut. Eugene walked a few moments until he set her down on her feet. He took her hand and guided her.

"oh!" Rapunel was surprised at the unsteady surface she was placed.

"I got you" Eugene held up hand and positioned her to sit. He sat across from her and gently pushed away from the dock. Grabbing an ore he paddled them out until he got to the perfect spot. Grabbing Rapunzel's hands he kissed her and whispered, "Open your eyes."

Her eyes slowly parted and she looked straight at him. She smiled and then noticed a small twinkle in the corner of her eye. Turning, she noticed they were in a boat. She gasped and looked up at the view of the castle.

"Eugene!" she gasped.

He smiled and kept a hold of her hands. She turned back to meet his gaze. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she smiled bigger than she ever had before.

"Oh, Eugene…."

He put his finger to her lips "shhh…" He reached from behind him and picked up two lanterns. He watched as her eyes widened and her smile grew even bigger. He handed one to her and together, they lifted them up in to the night sky. Watching them float Rapunzel envisioned the first time she had seen the lanterns and how perfect it was. Suddenly, she was taken from her thoughts and noticed the plethora of lanterns that were now emerging from the town and in to the sky. She gasped and turned to look at Eugene who was on one knee. She felt her heart race and she smiled. She removed her cloak and revealed her dress she wore the first time she'd seen the lanterns. Eugene, surprised, smiled and searched her face.

"I figured you'd want to re- enact out night perfectly" she smiled. He slowly rose his hands to her face and removed her tiara, setting it down on the seat beside him. Now, he was looking at the girl he had first fallen in love with; minus the seventy feet of golden magical hair.

He took her hands in his and he began,

"Rapunzel, when I first met you, I had no idea you were the lost princess. In fact, I had no idea I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you." He swallowed and continued "But it's clear to me now, and has been for a long time, that I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. You are my dream… I don't care where we go, what we do… all I want is you." He searched her eyes and he saw them tear up. "Every time I look at you, I can't help but want you more and more. I love you, Rapunzel. And so I ask you this with all my heart and soul…. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Rapunzel thrust her self on top of him and wrapped her arms around him. She found his lips and pressed hers to his. Eugene, without breaking the kiss, found her hand and placed the ring on it. He then took her in his embrace and together they kissed under the lanterns… the way it should have been the first time.

…..

The engagement was announced to the Kingdom the following day and everyone was excited! Preparations began immediately and there wasn't a moment to waste! Rapunzel spent her days picking fabric for her dress, the flowers she wanted, and what music she wanted to be played. Fortunately, the months passed quickly and the day finally came. Even though it was the most important day of Rapunzel's life, beside's being reunited with her parents, she was extremely nervous.

"Naked." She looked at Pascal who was sitting a top the Queen's shoulders who was fixing Rapunzel's tiara.

"Pardon?" The Queen almost dropped the tiara. She gazed at her daughter confused.

"Tonight" Rapunzel said, "Eugene will see me naked."

The Queen choked on the air she was breathing and fell in to a seat behind her.

"Rapunzel!" She looked up at her daughter with wide eyes.

"Well, won't he?"

It was clear now to the Queen that Rapunzel did not know much about affection and it seemed a bit late to have this talk now. She cleared her throat and stood up, regaining her posture.

"Dear…. Well… yes." She felt awkward. "But it's ok. He's allowed to."

"I know! He told me that!" She beamed.

"Did he?"

"Mmhmm."

Well, atleast he respected her daughter and decided not to ravish her until they were formerly married; that made her feel better. Luckily, the moment was interrupted when the King entered and took one long look at his daughter.

"You look beautiful." He hugged her and took her hand in his. Together they walked to the grand hallway where the large doors opened and at the front stood Eugene, waiting to take Rapuznel as his bride.

_**Next chapter comes naked time! 0_o **_


	5. Chapter 5

The night ended with a bang; literally.

Big Nose was dancing with his wife when he tripped, hitting Atilla who was carrying a tray of his sublime cupcakes which flew in the air and landed all over the Queen's dress who was so startled, fell back in to the punch bowl causing various crashes and bangs from falling bowls and glasses.

It was quite a sight.

Luckily the Queen laughed it off and retreated to clean herself up. It was then, that Eugene and Rapunzel decided they had had enough celebration and now wanted their _alone time. _

Saying good bye to everyone, Eugene scooped Rapunzel up in to his arms and carried her to her new room.

Their room.

He kicked the door shut and gently sat Rapunzel on their bed. She was a big mesh of white fabric and silk and traces of lace. She was so beautiful. Her cheeks were red and full of life.

Even though he knew they wouldn't be disturbed, Eugene locked their door and turned, twirling the key in his hand and stared at Rapunzel and was beaming at him. She had no idea how to do this and Eugene had no idea how to start. He cleared his throat and set the key down on the night dresser.

"Well, Mrs. Fitzherbert…" He smiled as the words trailed from his lips. He never thought he'd say that.

Rapunzel smiled and grabbed his shirt collar, meeting her lips to his. This startled him and he collapsed on top of her. They laughed and Eugene slowly stroked her hair. He knew all of this was new for her and he had to take it slowly. He gently removed her tiara and her veil and set them aside.

"Eugene?"

"Yeah?"

Rapunzel laid her hand on his cheek and looked deep in to his eyes.

"I'm scared."

"You don't need to be." Eugene kissed her nose and stroked her cheek. She sighed and the air blew his bangs in to his eyes. He smiled and held her. "Are you scared?" He asked.

"Well… no. I'm just nervous." She fiddled with her hair. Eugene smiled and rubbed her back.

"How about we go at a slow pace, and when you're ready, we can speed things up? We've got aaaallll night" he winked.

Rapunzel let out a giggle and answered, "How about we go fast and then slow down."

Eugene didn't even have time to respond before Rapunzel threw herself on top of him. Her lips on his, her eyes closed, her hands fumbling to remove his clothes. He noticed she was having a bit of trouble and assisted her. Once his shirt was off, he let her remove his pants and once that was done, Rapunzel sat up. She stared at his bare chest and beamed. It was so handsome. Her icy cold hands shocked him when she laid them on his chest and traced his muscles.

"You're so beautiful" she whispered.

Eugene smiled and answered "and I bet you're beautiful as well."

Rapunzel's eyes met his and she swallowed hard. Closing her eyes she nodded her head. Eugene hesitated for a moment but then reached out. He slowly unlaced all of the strings on her dress and moved it down, past her shoulders, past her elbows… she wiggled her way out of the plethora of fabric and sat before him. He, just like she had done, traced her. His hands were warm and soft. Rapunzel loved the feeling of them tracing her collar bone. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hehe… naked" she giggled before she melted her lips to his. She pushed Eugene on to his back and laid on top of him, their bodies warming on another. Eugene removed some hair from her face and gently changed the positions so he was on top of her. He nuzzled his face in to her neck and kissed her. Rapunzel wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in closer. She began to rock her hips in such a movement that Eugene was surprised and stop kissing her. He lifted his eyes to hers and she smiled.

"You're a fast learner"

"Am I?" she giggled.

"Show me what else you got"

Rapunzel obliged and with all her might threw him aside and landed on top of him. Sitting up and laid her hands on his chest and slowly rocked her hips back and fourth. Eugene cursed under his breath and laid his hands on either side of her hips and closed his eyes. He let her melt in to him and It felt so good.

A few moments passed and they both fell to either side of the bed.

"Is this everything you imagined when you thought about 'naked time'?" Eugene asked.

"More than what I imagined." Rapunzel replied. She smile and gently they turned over and kissed him passionately. "I never imagined something so wonderful could exist!"

"Well, I'm glad it exists" Eugene laughed.

Rapunzel giggled and replied, "me too!"

From then on, Rapunzel would leave little notes in Eugene's jacket pockets, shoes and even under his pillow that displayed one sentence….

"naked time tonight!"

These notes appeared everyday. Eugene was liking this whole marriage deal.

_** Pfft. This sucked. I'm sorry. Hope you liked. I tried not to be too dirty and stuff. Lol! I know it was the point of this chapter, but I felt weird and I suck at describing intimate things. Anywho, hope you liked!**_


End file.
